Runescape
Runescape Creator: Jagex games Website: http://Runescape.com Years in Use: 16 (15 years avalible to the public) Game type: MMORPG In Order of Release the logo is posted here: Runescape Classic (Runescape 1, 2001 - 2007) Runescape 2 (Post 2007 - 2012) RuneScape 3 (2013 - Current) Runescape is a MMORPG that has been around for over a decade and a half. it started in 2001, avilable to the public but was released in 1999 to the developers and testers for beta testing. Runescape uses plenty of references to movies and telivision shows. Based in the UK, Jagex Runescapes creator has made it there goal to keep runescape as refreshing as possible with new content, including quests, mini games, skills, and other things. There are two sides to runescape, Non menbers and members. members get the new content first and have the ablity to access new content and members skills. as well as obtaining more of a item in a event as the non members do not. Members get access to more areas with vast amounts of activities and items. Banks play a role in Runescape storing a players items, a player can only carry 28 items at a time minus equipment currently worn. The non members bank can hold up to 103 items, while the members bank holds up to 253 items both of witch can be upgraded to hold more with bank boosters. Bank boosters upgrade the size of your bank by +50 items and multiple can be purchased (up to 6 due to the 6 being the only ones released.), but bank boosters can be purchased only through the soloman store for real currency or for earned rune coins. rune coins can be earned through offers or bonds if you do not wish to burchase them. Bonds give you membership, Rune coins, and keys for the treasure hunter mini game (used to get free items and other things) all for in game cash or currency in real money. ($6 USD a bond) Membership can be purchased for 8 dollars a month, in 1 month 3 month, 6 month and 12 month packages. and runescape cards can be purchased at places like walmart and game stop. Members perks: + membership also gives 10% off on items in the soloman store as well as free items from time to time, such as weapon skins, armor skins, outfits, animations for skills and kills, a FREE bank booster, emotes and various other features. + Members get to go to other places in the world such as, Mortayina, ardogrone, and Pafindas (and many others) + More skills + More items, armor, weapons, and abilities + New quests, as well as longer ones (some are up to 3 hours long) + More mini games (Castle Wars, Tears of Guthix, etc.) + More Keys in the treasure hunter mini game + More stuff (Insert Members page perks here) Runescape over the years _______________________________________________________________ Runescape had started back in 2001 as a side scroller, eventually in the later year turning into a blocky game that added plenty of skills (Like hunter, runecrafting, etc.) and other content. in 2007 the game changed into something diffrent, it spent 6 years as what is now called runescape classic. Runescape classic went away and became Runescape 2 in 2007, it had better graphics and sounds as well as better machanics. In 2013 it became runescape 3, This introduced yet again improved graphics new quests and a whole new combat syestem now EOC (Evolution of Combat, formerly known as Legacy) as well as items and a complete overhual. Runescape 3 was 6th aged themed with Runescape 2 being 5th age themed. Runescape 3 introduced, World events such as: + The Battle of Lumbridge (following the return of the gods in geilinor, a battle between Saradomin and Zamarak consumed the area.) + The Bird And The Beast (battles between Armaydl and Bandos, following the Battle of Lumbridge) + Tuska World Event (Tuska a boar themed god comes to destroy the earth, but was stopped by Varrago) + The Battle Over Falador (White Knights Vs Black Knights) Runescape 3 also reover hualed 3 of the non member cities Lumbridge (changed the location of some places within the city), Varrock, and Falador. Runescape Skills _________________________________________________________ Runescape started with very few skills avilable but quickly added others over time. some skills are members only. All skills range from 1-99 (120 for true mastery) true mastery requires subscription to the members service. Some of the items and resources are members and can only be used or created as a member within a non menber skill. All skills with the exeption of invention, enable you to level every skill to level 5 before capping until you become a member. Each level withing each skill may unlock new items or areas to use. there are a total of 27 skills in the game each leveled up through xp. Non-Members: Cooking Defence Attack Strength Crafting Mining Smithing Runecrafting Prayer Dungoneering Woodcutting Firemaking Fishing Magic Ranged Constitution (Formerly known as HP) Members Skills: Construction Divination Theiving Agility Invention (Requires 80 in: Smithing, Crafting and Divination. Members due to the Divination skill) Slayer Fletching Hunter (Rune Wiki Link For Skills) __FORCETOC__